


A slytherin To The Rescue.

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry finds himself a most unexpected ally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slytherin To The Rescue.

**Title:** _**A Slytherin To The Rescue.**_

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 645

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[ LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)[)](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) ** 2013 Prompt 6: Candle in the window.

This is the fourth part of my [_**Harry Potter**_ _ **A**_ _ **nd**_ _ **T**_ _ **he Clueless Prince**_](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/91986.html#cutid1)series.

**Summary** : In which Harry finds himself a most unexpected ally...

  **A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at  [**rue16**](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)

_**A Slytherin To The Rescue.** _

Harry stares distractedly at the small candle that's perched on the windowsill of Draco's posh apartment, wondering why he's even here: getting increasingly depressed as he celebrates his ex-girlfriend's romantic bliss while mourning the fact that, although he's madly in love with the sexiest man alive, the dammed prat refuses to give him the time of day...

“Potter, Potter, Potter... you're ignoring my fiancee and she's fretting so much about it that I'm going to hex your balls off if you don't find her right now and tell her that you're blissfully happy about our engagement.”

Draco's not so friendly warning breaks into his gloomy thoughts and he smiles wanly at his former school-rival and soon to be fellow honorary Weasley.  
“I told Ginny that already. There's no need to threaten me with castration, Malfoy.”

Draco huffs with annoyance, plopping down on the couch beside him only to break into wicked laughter as soon as he catches sight of Severus' reflection on the dark windowpane that Harry has been staring at for the best part of an hour.

“Now I finally realize that you weren't looking forlornly into space like a lifeless lump, Potter, you old dog. I can't believe you fooled me into thinking you were wasting away in regretful contemplation of your Ginny-filled days. Wait until I tell her what you've been really up to...”

“Piss off, Malfoy. You don't have to sound so bloody delighted with the idea that I'm seating on your couch, looking at the man I love via his goddamned reflection while he chats away with your father as if he's the only man worth talking to in the entire room!”

Draco frowns at Harry's irritated tone before deciding to point out the obvious:  
“You realize that Mother is standing next to them. Don't you, Potty? There's no reason to be jealous. Severus could dance the polka bare-arsed in front of him and Father wouldn't even look in his direction.”

Despite the blond's reassuring words Harry's eyes darken with gut-wrenching misery.  
“That doesn't really matter if Severus fancies him.”

“Now you're being ridiculous. Severus likes passionate men. Dad will never satisfy him.”

“He looks pretty satisfied to me.” Harry grumbles under his breath, unable to contain his bitter jealousy.

“They're just chatting, Potter. They've known each other since they were eleven.”

“So? I've known Severus since I was eleven, too, and I'd be licking him all over right now, if he gave me the chance...”

Draco wrinkles his nose with appalled distaste.  
“Is that your idea of sweet-talk? Severus is a man, not a bloody lollipop. You'll never get anywhere with him if you threaten to lick him.”

“I know that! I'm... trying, OK? I invited him for drinks the other day...”

“That must have been a disaster if he's all the way over there and you've resorted to feel jealous of my father.”

“He ignored me completely and sent me to Hagrid's.”

Draco roars with wicked amusement, thoroughly enjoying the Savior's misfortune:  
“This isn't funny, Malfoy. I've been flirting with the man for weeks and he keeps brushing me off as if nothing is happening. I don't know what else to do... He can't possibly be that thick, can he?”

“Of course he can be. You're neither a potion, a dark hex or a slytherin plot, are you? Severus tends to ignore everything else.”

“That's just... bloody unhelpful. I'm trying to woo him for real, Draco. This isn't a game for me.”

His frustrated growl wipes off the blond's smirk in the blink of an eye. A thoughtful gray gaze settles over him, studying his face intently before its owner finally asks a single, four-word question:  
“You won't hurt him?”

“Of course not! I. Love. Him, Malfoy.”

“Then I'll help you. You must approach him like a slytherin, Potty. Merlin knows you'll never grab my godfather's attention otherwise...”  
 

**TBC..**


End file.
